


YOI Drabbles

by musicandmysteries



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Pay attention to the summaries, Short Drabbles, lots and lots of fluff, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicandmysteries/pseuds/musicandmysteries
Summary: A series of YOI drabbles for your enjoymentThis first one is Pliroy...Yuri storms into the locker room to have a strong word with JJ. He gets distracted by the handsome, shirtless stranger instead.





	1. Put On A Shirt

Yuri stormed into the locker room. He had a bone to pick with a certain stuck-up asshole, and it wasn’t going to wait. He made his way past the other skaters in various states of undress, ignoring the strange looks that were shot his way.

 

“JJ!” Yuri spat, standing behind the skater, who was currently in just his pants. Yuri glared at the stamp tramp that peeked out. _Glaring, not staring,_ Yuri would insist. He hated that stupid tattoo, or so he tried to convince himself.

 

“Yes, Chaton?” JJ replied nonchalantly, turning around. Yuri immediately felt his throat go dry. Damn, why did this asshole have to be so handsome…and shirtless? Unwillingly, Yuri’s eyes wandered across the bare skin in front of him. When Yuri finally realized he was staring, opting for eye contact instead, he was met with a smirk.

 

“What do you want, Princess?” JJ asked again, a playful tone in his voice.

 

“First, I’m going to need you to put some clothes on,” Yuri answered, sounding more cool and collected than he felt.

 

“A little distracted?” JJ teased, adding a wink for extra measure.

 

“I give up!” Yuri threw up his hands and rolled his eyes. “It’s just not worth it to deal with you!” With that, Yuri stormed back out of the locker room, hoping that no one could see how red his cheeks must be.


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek encourages Yuri to talk to JJ....like, an actual, civil conversation.

“You should talk to him,” Otabek broke the silence, placing his glass back down on the table. 

“Hm?” Yuri hummed and lazily shifted his focus back to Otabek. 

“I said you should talk to him,” Otabek repeated. Yuri immediately glared, daring Otabek to continue. 

“Who…JJ?”

“Yes, JJ. You can pretend to hate him all you want, but you were just staring,” Otabek said. 

“What would I say?” Yuri asked, pursing his lips and putting on his best stubborn attitude. 

“I hear ‘hello’ is pretty popular,” Otabek retorted. Yuri just rolled his eyes and stood up to take Otabek’s challenge. Yuri looked over his shoulder at Otabek once he had crossed the room, prompting an encouraging smile and thumbs up. 

“Hi, JJ,” Yuri began, trying his hardest to sound polite. 

“Ah, Princess, how are you?” JJ smiled warmly as he looked up from his plate. 

“I’m…uh…good,” Yuri managed. “How about you?”

“Good as ever….you know nothing bring the king down,” JJ winked.

“Of course not,” Yuri replied through a clenched jaw. “Well, good luck tomorrow.”

“Same to you,” JJ grinned. Yuri left while he could, making a beeline back to his table. 

“Was that so bad?” Otabek asked as Yuri slide into the booth with a huff. 

“Please, never make me do that again,” Yuri implored. Otabek laughed, and the pair continued with their dinner. Maybe Yuri and JJ would never get along, but at least Yuri had tried.


	3. A Silly Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finds himself caught in a game of spin the bottle....as the game often goes, it is full of surprises; the biggest being Yuuri's top-notch kissing skills.

Yuri still wasn’t sure what he was doing here. Chris had insisted that they play this stupid game, and he wasn’t nearly drunk enough, especially compared to everyone else in the room. Viktor had stopped him from drinking more than one glass. Whatever…he’d play along. Yuri took the bottle and spun it, every eye watching as it went around and around and around. Yuri held his breath as the bottle slowed down and eventually stopped. His eyes traced from the lip of bottle to who it was pointing to;  _ Piggy,  _ Yuri realized, his cheeks going warm. He would blame the alcohol and not the fact that he was about to kiss Yuuri if anyone asked. The circle hooted and hollered, urging the two on as they stood up and closed the space between them. 

 

“You know this kiss means nothing, right?” Yuri asked just loud enough that only Yuuri could hear him, attempting to sound less into the idea than he actually was. 

 

“Just kiss me,” Yuuri rolled his eyes and opened his arms. Yuri sighed and stepped closer, his eyes shutting closed as their lips met.  _ Damn, Piggy’s a good kisser, _ was all Yuri could think as their lips worked together. He could taste the champagne that he didn’t get enough of earlier, his tongue darting in Yuuri’s mouth to follow the flavor. Yuuri’s cold hands found their way under Yuri’s shirt, feeling their way from Yuri’s stomach to his lower back. Yuuri began tracing gentle circles with his fingernails, and it was too much. Yuri had to catch his breath, breaking the kiss with a loud gasp and heavy breaths. 

 

“Damn,” was all Yuri could mutter, prompting chuckles from the rest of those in attendance. Yuuri didn’t know whether to smirk or blush, but his cheeks went beet red as he found his place once more in the circle. Yuri found his place in the circle as well, folding his hands so it wouldn’t be so obvious how shaky they were as the game continued. 


	4. Sweet Little Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila distracts Sara while she's making dinner, and cute fun ensues

Sara was completely focused, stirring the soup she was making for dinner. She was so focused that she didn’t even notice when Mila got home from the rink. Mila smiled fondly at the cook as she set her purse down and took off her coat. 

 

“Hi, dear,” Mila broke the silence. 

 

“Hi, Mila,” Sara muttered, not looking up from the soup. Mila huffed, and then came up behind Sara, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist. Sara finally smiled and hummed contentedly. Glad to have some response, Mila brushed Sara’s hair aside and planted a soft kiss on her neck. 

 

“You’re distracting me,” Sara giggled as she teasingly attempted to elbow Mila. Mila continued to pepper Sara’s neck with kisses and hug her closely. Eventually, Sara was able to move enough that she managed to take the wooden spoon she was stirring the soup with and tap Mila on the nose with the soupy end. 

 

“You’re terrible,” Mila scoffed as she let go of Sara and wiped her nose with her sleeve before grinning. “And you’re gonna pay for that.” 

 

Mila began to chase Sara around the kitchen, threatening to tickle her relentlessly. Before long the two got tired out and their stomachs hurt from laughing so much. 

 

“If the soup is burnt, I am definitely blaming you,” Sara teased. Mila just grinned, and the pair went to check on the unattended dinner. 


End file.
